bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Erick Boucher
Erick is a member of the Grunge Kids, despite limited affiliations he is relied on for the muscle to protect the group. Characteristics Erick is aggressive and virulent. If someone gets on his bad side there is little to stop him from reaching the stage of anger, and violence. He speaks with a deep, raspy, almost condescending tone. He had a rough childhood and became a self proclaimed Anarchist. He opposes all forms of authority and hierarchy. He also hates Patriotism and to a degree has disdain for the military, citing them as "idiots dying for the Government." He also has a deep rooted hatred for the Jocks and the Preps, as well as the Greasers to a much lesser extent. He is loud and brash, firm in his broadened perspective of how he holds disdain for society and the rules it employs on its subjects. Erick is well known around campus for his hotheaded behavior and just what he'll do when in a state of inadvertent rage, and anger. He is known to act out with aggression and when angered by someone, and it isn't hard to push him to that point of rage. He prefers the more Hardcore Punk as opposed to Grunge, and Pop Punk that the rest of his clique prefers. Music acts such as Agnostic Front, Black Flag, and DRI are his more beloved bands. Appearance Erick is 5'9", and weighs 187 pounds. He has a very stocky build and is rather well muscled.He has a square face with a sturdy, strong jawline, and dark blue eyes. He has brown hair, though isn't against growing it out, and his body is riddled with tattoos as well as marks of previous injuries that he has sustained in the past. He does not wear the school uniform, instead choosing a sleeveless 'Anarchy shirt, showcasing his broad muscles, he wears black cargo pants, and military style black laced up boots. When not in school he wears a black shirt with a large 'A' on the front, indicating Anarchy. He has tattoos littering his arms. He also has a nearly shaved head, though has dyed it red. He is of German descent. Background In his youth losing his parents shaped just how he saw the world. Cold, and dark. For much of his life he drifted between an abusive aunt, and living in some dark, empty trash bin. About the time he was thirteen he saved some skinny kid from receiving a beating, this kid was named Gregory Todd. Despite their different views on life they both grew up without much else to really piece them together, and as such the two formed a bond. After trashing one of Tad's cars he was offered a choice: get dragged away by the cops, never to be seen again, or be enrolled in Bullworth Academy where Crabblesnitch would promise to shape this young man's life for the better. Ultimately his aunt, who had civil custody of him, opted to enroll him in the school and the rest is history from then on. Erick was not to be considered popular. He is among the more infamous students on campus and has forged a deep hatred for Derby Harrington, being that they're both on two different spectrums of wealth classes. There was even one case where Erick was nearly expelled when he was apprehended vandalizing Harrington House. The sole reason for not being expunged was due to Crabblesnitch's promise to change him, even despite Derby's numerous requests to go through with expulsion. The following year Erick met Gregory Todd. The two of them both grew up in New Coventry, and had been aware of each others presence. At Bullworth they both came together as they strived to survive and saw that they could both benefit from surviving together. Gregory's wit, and ability to avoid authority figures was strengthened by Erick's ability to defeat any adversary the two would come to face. They have both formed a strong bond and even consider themselves to be brothers.